Regret
by Mye-chan
Summary: Às vezes, fazemos escolhas erradas em nossas vidas, e precisamos carregar o peso dessas escolhas para sempre. “Você não se arrepende, Sasuke-kun?” “Nunca.” SasuSaku. Presente de aniversário –atrasado- da Carla-chan!


**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Gênero: **Romance (SasuSaku)/Drama/Sasuke's POV/One Shot

**Sinopse: **Às vezes, fazemos escolhas erradas em nossas vidas, e precisamos carregar o peso dessas escolhas para sempre. _"Você não se arrepende, Sasuke-kun?" "Nunca."_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. _(E se dependesse de mim, o Kishimoto se aposentaria e colocaria a Carla-chan no lugar dele. 9.9)_

_Esta história é inteiramente dedicada a uma pessoa muito especial que eu conheci graças às nossas duas grandes paixões em comum: escrever e SasuSaku. Um presente pelo seu dia especial, que merece todas as comemorações que a data oferece. Está um "pouquinho" (na verdade, muito) atrasado, mas é de coração. Parabéns novamente, __Carla-chan__!_

**Aviso:** Contém spoilers do mangá, uma péssima narração em primeira pessoa e uma visão bem romântica de uma Sasukete apaixonada por SasuSaku! ;)

* * *

**Título: Regret**

* * *

Arrependimento. Sempre que perguntam se me arrependo das escolhas que fiz ou dos caminhos que trilhei, eu nego firmemente. E, se pudesse voltar o tempo, faria tudo da mesma forma novamente.

_._

_._

_._

— _Mas você não se arrepende de ter traído a vila, se aliado ao inimigo por duas vezes e matado seu irmão, que no fundo desejava apenas proteger a paz em Konoha? Principalmente, não se arrepende de ter feito seus amigos sofrerem?_

— _Não._

_._

_._

_._

A princípio, as pessoas se espantavam com a minha resposta e a impassibilidade em meu olhar. Mas após o espanto, logo a raiva tomava conta de suas feições e me viravam as costas, indignados. Ninguém nunca procurou saber o porquê, e por mim está bem assim.

Não sou do tipo que se arrepende de suas decisões, justamente porque raramente atuo por impulso. Minhas ações são premeditadamente calculadas, sempre pesando prós e contras. Sei que todos acreditam que abandonei a vila e me aliei a Orochimaru apenas por poder. Mas essa não é a verdade. Não totalmente. Não posso negar que esse foi um dos motivos, mas não foi o principal.

Naquele dia, quando lutei contra Naruto no terraço do hospital e, por imprudência, quase machuquei a Sakura também, tive bastante tempo depois para pensar nas minhas ações e nas palavras de Kakashi. Mesmo contra minha vontade, mesmo relutando com todas as forças, eu havia criado laços. Fortes laços. E por conhecer bem a dor da perda, sabia que deveria proteger aqueles laços a todo e qualquer custo. Eu estava perturbado com a recente visita de Itachi, ainda mais por saber que ele fora atrás de Naruto. Novamente, ele estava ameaçando acabar com um dos meus laços. Novamente, eu não fui forte o suficiente para impedi-lo. Se aquele sennin (1) não estivesse lá, não sei o que teria acontecido ao Naruto.

Parecia que Itachi tinha uma obsessão doentia em querer me ver sofrer. Afinal, por que ele exterminara todos ao meu redor, mas poupara a minha vida? Por que, após tantos anos, ele estava atrás justamente do Naruto? Naquela época, alheio aos segredos que Itachi escondia, essas eram as dúvidas que rondavam a minha mente.

Além disso, o fato de eu não ter sido capaz de proteger a Sakura contra o monstro da Areia, e Naruto ter demonstrado um crescimento anormal que eu não pude acompanhar, ainda pesavam muito em minha consciência. Sentia muita raiva de mim mesmo. O que eu estivera fazendo todo esse tempo, enquanto Naruto crescia e se tornava cada vez mais forte? Quanto tempo levaria até que Itachi voltasse a aparecer para me lembrar o quanto ainda era fraco e quanto ódio ainda me faltava? Tudo isso pesava dentro de mim e a raiva se acumulava, formando uma enorme bola de neve. Estava tão cegado pelo ódio que acabei descontando em quem não deveria; justamente nos meus únicos laços: Sakura e Naruto. Eu não queria matar o Naruto, mas naquele momento eu não tinha total consciência de meus atos. Foi apenas quando ouvi aquela voz _("Parem, os dois!")_ e percebi um borrão rosa se colocando entre nós é que meus sentidos retornaram; o medo e a preocupação invadindo a minha mente. Não me importava em machucar o Naruto, pelo contrário, sentia vontade de esmurrá-lo até provar a ele e a mim mesmo quem era o mais forte. Mas com a Sakura... era diferente. Não conseguia entender muito bem o porquê, mas só de relembrar a imagem da Sakura toda ferida, cheia de cortes e hematomas por todo o corpo na Floresta da Morte, meu sangue fervia. Mas eu não tinha mais como desviar, o Chidori estava totalmente formado e Sakura estava no meio da rota de colisão. Foi um alívio Kakashi ter aparecido naquele exato momento, caso contrário, eu não estaria aqui onde hoje estou, e nunca teria me perdoado pela Sakura.

Apenas depois que me afastei para um local mais isolado e fui obrigado a ouvir o sermão de Kakashi, é que tive completa noção dos meus atos. Eu quase machucara a Sakura, poderia tê-la matado, e estive disposto a fazer o mesmo com o Naruto. Estava agindo como um idiota e fazendo as pessoas que se importavam comigo sofrerem. Mas apesar das palavras de Kakashi, eu não poderia simplesmente esquecer a existência de Itachi e tudo o que ele havia me feito sofrer. Eu ainda tinha pesadelos quase todas as noites – com imagens sombrias de como ele assassinava os nossos pais a sangue frio e suas cruéis palavras de despedida.

_._

_._

_._

_Irmãozinho tolo... Se quiser me matar, odeie e viva como um covarde... _

_Fuja... Fuja... E se agarre fortemente à vida._

.

.

.

Meu ódio por Itachi não era composto apenas de raiva e desejo de vingança. Era muito mais forte que isso, algo mais complexo; um ódio carregado de decepção, desilusão, tristeza e traição. Ele era meu ídolo, um modelo a ser seguido e, principalmente, meu adorado irmão. E talvez fosse exatamente por isso que meu ódio era mais intenso; ele havia traído a minha confiança, destruído a imagem idealizada que tinha dele e me abandonado na solidão.

_._

_._

_._

_**Quando as pessoas conhecem o amor...**_

_**Correm o risco de encontrar o ódio.**_

_._

_._

_._

Enquanto meus pensamentos vagavam entre Itachi e meus companheiros de equipe, concluí que não poderia continuar fazendo meus amigos sofrerem por minha causa. Eu precisava ficar mais forte, e logo, para acabar com a pessoa que destruíra minha vida e assim evitar que ela continuasse a causar danos. Mas não poderia envolver meus amigos nisso, era um caminho muito arriscado. E enquanto arquitetava uma maneira de me fortalecer, fui abordado pelos subordinados de Orochimaru e sua proposta de seguir para o Som em busca de um poder maior. A princípio, minha reação foi de recusar qualquer proposta vinda daquele homem. Eu não sabia ainda o que Orochimaru queria de mim, porque tinha certeza de que ele não me ofereceria nada sem estabelecer um preço, mas não pretendia colaborar com nenhum de seus planos insanos.

_._

_._

_._

_O Selo Amaldiçoado não é algo a ser usado de qualquer maneira._

_Se permanecer com ele liberado por muito tempo, seu corpo irá aos poucos ser devorado pelo Selo..._

_Se deixá-lo te dominar completamente, perderá sua essência para sempre._

_._

_._

_._

No entanto, aquelas novas informações alertaram todos os meus sentidos. Isso significava que eu estava atado a Orochimaru desde o momento em que o maldito colocara aquele selo em mim; se eu não aprendesse a controlar o selo amaldiçoado, seria questão de tempo até que fosse devorado por ele. E mesmo com o contra-selo de Kakashi, já era bastante difícil de controlá-lo. Ainda me lembrava da sensação estranha que tomava conta do meu corpo toda vez que eu ativava o selo, toda aquela fúria, um instinto assassino quase incontrolável que nublava a minha razão. Recordo-me especialmente da primeira vez que usara o poder do selo, contra os shinobis (2) do Som na Floresta da Morte. A sensação de poder fluindo por todo o corpo e o desejo de ouvir os gritos de dor daqueles ninjas fazia com que meu corpo se movesse quase que por conta própria. Aquele selo não me dava apenas poder, como também um instinto primordial animal. Eu não conseguia ver nada além dos meus alvos; estava incontrolável. Mas, de alguma forma, ouvir aquela voz familiar me implorando para parar, sentir aqueles braços frágeis em volta do meu corpo a me segurar e, principalmente, ver aquelas lágrimas sendo derramadas novamente por minha causa conseguiram retroceder o domínio do selo. Não conseguia entender como, mas aquelas lágrimas me incomodavam, elas conseguiam me desarmar, me deixar sem barreiras...

Porém, seja lá qual o tipo de poder que Sakura exercia sobre mim, aquilo não funcionaria para sempre, e eu não poderia nem imaginar o dia em que perderia totalmente o controle e acabasse machucando a ela, ou a algum outro inocente.

Orochimaru, apesar de ter enviado um convite "amigável", não me proporcionava opções de recusa. Era rejeitar e correr o risco de ferir a quem eu jurei proteger – e tenho certeza que ele se encarregaria pessoalmente de que isso ocorresse –, ou abandonar a vila e me aliar ao inimigo em troca de mais poder e uma forma de evitar perder o controle de meu corpo para o selo.

_._

_._

_._

_**Para se ganhar alguma coisa, é preciso sacrificar outra em troca.**_

_._

_._

_._

E o sacrifício era grande, mas eu não tinha muitas alternativas. Além disso, seria melhor para todos se eu cortasse os laços que possuía em Konoha, assim, nem Itachi, nem Orochimaru, poderiam tentar me afetar em meu ponto fraco.

Eu já havia me decidido, e nada, nem ninguém, poderia abalar a minha resolução. Ao menos, era nisso que acreditava.

_._

_._

_._

— _O que está fazendo neste lugar... no meio da noite?_

— _Para sair da vila, é preciso passar por este caminho... Por isso, eu sempre..._

— _Volte para casa e durma._

_._

_._

_._

Não sei o porquê, mas de certa forma não foi uma grande surpresa descobrir que ela sabia das minhas intenções de fuga. Afinal, Sakura estava presente quando Orochimaru me dera o selo e afirmara que eu o procuraria por poder; ela sabia das minhas ambições, e me conhecia melhor do que ninguém.

Tentei ignorá-la e seguir em frente, mas parecia que meu corpo não estava disposto a me obedecer, e estancou ao som de sua voz. Eu sabia que ela estava chorando, sentia as lágrimas deslizando a cada palavra pronunciada, e por isso evitei encarar aqueles olhos esverdeados. Orbes puros e inocentes, que não conheciam a solidão e os horrores do mundo exterior. Talvez fosse por isso que Naruto e eu éramos tão atraídos a ela; Sakura tinha algo que nós perdemos muito cedo, ela vivera em uma realidade muito diferente da nossa.

Enquanto ela relembrava de nossos momentos como o time 7, aquela mão invisível que sempre teimava em aparecer nos momentos inoportunos voltava a oprimir o meu peito. Porém, eu já havia traçado o meu caminho, estava determinado e _nem_ _ela_ poderia me convencer do contrário.

.

.

.

— _Eu te amo tanto que não agüento!_

.

.

.

Aquelas palavras, no entanto, fizeram com que meu coração balançasse um pouco e minha resolução se abalasse momentaneamente. Não era novidade a Sakura dizer-se gostar de mim, mas pela primeira vez eu sentia que aquilo era real, que aquele sentimento era mais do que uma paixonite infantil como a que todas as outras garotas nutriam por mim. Por um lado, era muito bom saber e sentir que era importante na vida de alguém; que era importante na vida _dela_. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era assustador e doloroso, pois eu não poderia corresponder aos seus sentimentos.

.

.

.

— _Eu também te ajudaria na vingança! Com certeza faria algo para te ajudar... Por isso, fique aqui... comigo... E se não puder... Então me leve junto com você..._

.

.

.

Por mais tentador que aquela proposta soasse, eu não poderia levá-la comigo. Tinha que mostrar a todos que eu havia cortado laços com Konoha e qualquer outra pessoa, para evitar que estes fossem almejados. Além disso, aquele era um caminho tortuoso e incerto. Eu não poderia prometer ou garantir nada a ela, pois não sabia sequer se retornaria vivo de meu confronto contra Itachi. A probabilidade de que eu acabasse perecendo junto a ele era muito grande.

Aquilo já estava indo longe demais, e eu precisava sair dali o quanto antes, pois, a cada minuto minha determinação se esvaia um pouco. Sakura não desistiria de tentar me fazer reconsiderar a ficar ou a levá-la junto comigo, mas eu não poderia aceitar nenhuma das duas alternativas. Então, aproveitei-me de sua guarda baixa quando se desesperou com meu movimento, e, utilizando a minha agilidade, posicionei-me às suas costas, no intuito de desacordá-la. Entretanto, senti que precisava dizer algo, pois aquela poderia ser a última vez que nos encontraríamos.

_._

_._

_._

— _Sakura... Arigatou... (3)_

_._

_._

_._

Levei alguns segundos para escolher as palavras certas, resumir em pouco tempo tudo o que precisava lhe dizer. Ao final, aquela palavra representava tudo o que sentia.

_Gratidão._

Agradecia por tudo o que ela já fizera por mim, pela preocupação e pela dedicação. Agradecia pelo sentimento, que preenchia um vazio existente em meu interior. Agradecia por me fazer sentir _vivo_, pois se não fosse por ela e o Naruto, seria apenas o "Sobrevivente Uchiha", e não Uchiha Sasuke.

Nunca fui bom em expressar sentimentos, mas naquele momento tentei transmitir toda a sinceridade do meu agradecimento. Então, desacordei-a e a coloquei naquele banco próximo, ajeitando uma mecha teimosa que cobria seu rosto.

_Aqueles fios rosados eram tão irritantes... Assim como a dona deles._

Eles tinham um poder de atrair a minha atenção, não importando o quão colorido fosse o cenário. Pareciam gritar, fazendo com que Sakura fosse a primeira pessoa a entrar em meu campo de visão.

Limpei o risco de lágrimas em sua face e, tentando memorizar cada traço de seu rosto e o sabor de seus lábios, aproximei-me lentamente, demorando alguns segundos perdido naquele suave contato. _Como na primeira vez, naquele quarto de hospital (4)_, fui invadido por um sentimento indescritível, um formigamento no estômago e uma sensação acolhedora. Era tão reconfortante que me fazia desejar reconsiderar minhas escolhas, fugir daquela realidade e tê-la comigo pelo resto da vida...

Mas precisava partir.

Então, sem olhar para trás, voltei ao meu caminho de vingador, agora desempenhando também o papel de traidor. Foi até melhor que Sakura me encontrasse antes de partir, assim talvez eles desistissem de me procurar e me apagassem de suas vidas.

Seria o melhor para todos.

_._

_._

_._

— _Sasuke! Você vai fugir de mim, é?!_

_._

_._

_._

Foi uma tolice minha acreditar que eles desistiriam tão facilmente... Como se eu não conhecesse bem o Naruto e sua filosofia de _"Nunca voltar atrás", "Nunca desistir"_. Mas eu havia cortado meus laços no momento em que atravessei os portões de Konoha.

E não havia volta.

Quando Naruto me encontrou no Vale do Fim, eu já não era o mesmo de quando me despedira de Sakura. Aquele Sasuke estava morto, e outro surgira junto ao nível 2 do selo amaldiçoado. O vingador finalmente assumia o seu papel, e ele estava disposto a acabar com qualquer obstáculo que se interpusesse em seu caminho, mesmo que esse obstáculo fosse o seu melhor amigo.

O selo me dera muito mais poderes, eu percebi rapidamente. A sensação era como a da primeira vez: o mesmo instinto assassino, a mesma fúria e a mesma sensação de poder fluindo pelo corpo. Só que tudo intensificado. De certa forma, era como se não fosse eu que estivera ali.

Naruto tentou me convencer a desistir do caminho que estava seguindo. Tentou resgatar o antigo Sasuke, o seu companheiro de equipe, de volta das trevas nas quais ele se metera. Mas não adiantou, já era muito tarde.

_._

_._

_._

_**Meus sonhos não estavam no futuro, e sim presos ao passado.**_

_._

_._

_._

Eu estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para obter mais poder. Naquele momento, eu estava realmente disposto a matar o Naruto, apenas para obter os mesmos olhos de Itachi. E quase teria conseguido se Naruto não tivesse reagido a tempo.

Depois disso, começamos a nossa verdadeira batalha, um duelo de bestas. Naruto finalmente liberou seu poder oculto, aquele chakra monstruoso que eu não sabia o que representava, enquanto eu liberava todo o poder do nível 2 do selo amaldiçoado, mesmo que não soubesse o que ocorreria a mim depois disso. Então, concentramos todas as nossas forças em um último golpe, que seria decisivo.

_._

_._

_._

— _Você, afinal... É o que...?_

— _Sou um __amigo__!_

_._

_._

_._

— _Você que não tem pai ou irmãos... O que você entende sobre mim? Você que desde o começo foi sozinho, o que pode entender sobre mim?! Hein?! É por ter laços que dói mais! Você não sabe como é perder esses laços...!_

_[...]_

— _Eu realmente não sei como é ter pais ou irmãos de verdade... Mas quando estou com o Iruka-sensei (5)... Eu imagino... Seria essa a sensação de ter um pai...?_

_[...]_

— _Quando estou com você, eu imagino... Seria essa a sensação de ter um __irmão__...?_

_._

_._

_._

— _Por que... Por que você faz tudo isso por mim...?_

— _Porque para mim... É o __laço__ que eu finalmente consegui._

_._

_._

_._

Eu estava determinado, realmente disposto a matar o meu melhor amigo. No entanto, no último instante, eu hesitei. Disse a mim mesmo que não era porque eu não podia cortar meus laços, mas porque não queria seguir o caminho que Itachi me indicava. No fundo eu sabia que era apenas uma mentira com a qual tentava me convencer.

Mas não importava o real motivo, o caminho das trevas já se abrira diante de mim, e eu iria seguir em frente, sem jamais olhar para o passado. Treinaria arduamente, ficaria mais forte à custa de Orochimaru, e acabaria com Itachi. Depois disso, se sobrevivesse, pensaria no que fazer adiante. Quanto a Orochimaru, já tinha planos para ele.

Esperava que Konoha, principalmente, que Naruto e Sakura desistissem de mim após a minha traição. Esperava que o tempo se encarregasse de apagar a existência de Uchiha Sasuke de suas vidas.

Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

E, novamente, eu precisava encarnar o papel de traidor. Porém, desta vez não era apenas Naruto ou Sakura a quem deveria convencer, mas também Orochimaru e Kabuto, que observavam tudo das sombras. Eu não poderia demonstrar a menor fraqueza, ou colocaria tudo em risco. Portanto, palavras cruéis e atitudes agressivas eram necessárias.

_._

_._

_._

_A sua vida foi salva apenas por um capricho meu._

_[...]_

_Agora, por um capricho meu, acabarei com a sua vida._

_._

_._

_._

Aqueles dois anos e meio junto a Orochimaru não serviram apenas para me tornar mais poderoso, mas também me ensinaram a mascarar perfeitamente as minhas emoções. Orochimaru sempre prestava atenção a cada mínimo detalhe das minhas reações perante notícias de Konoha, ou de meus antigos companheiros. E eu conhecia bem aquela cobra, sabia que aquele encontro só ocorrera porque _ele_ permitira. Orochimaru estava usando Naruto e Sakura para me testar.

Mas seria fácil reverter o jogo ao meu favor, os shinobis de Konoha eram bastante previsíveis. E nenhum deles sabia que eram apenas peões em meu tabuleiro particular. No entanto, apenas em um momento, fui surpreendido quando Sakura partiu para cima de mim, disposta a me atacar. Ela havia amadurecido muito, eu já notara no primeiro instante em que a vi, mas não esperava que ela fosse capaz de tal atitude.

Aquilo pode ter me deixado sem reação por alguns instantes, mas eu conhecia bem a conduta dos shinobis da Folha: foi apenas ameaçar atacá-la, que alguém logo se posicionou a protegê-la. Internamente, eu agradecia por não ser obrigado a ter que machucá-la.

Porém, precisava acabar com aquele reencontro, antes que a situação fugisse totalmente do meu controle. Assim, ameaçando utilizar uma técnica que Orochimaru certamente não aprovaria, obriguei-o a revelar-se. Ele nunca demonstrara abertamente, mas eu sabia que o motivo pelo qual a cobra branca queria a todo custo o poder especial dos Uchihas não se tratava apenas das qualidades explícitas do Sharingan, mas sim pelo poder que poucos conheciam: o poder de controlar bestas poderosas, como a Kyuubi. E sei que Orochimaru não deixaria que eu eliminasse a Kyuubi, pois tinha planos para ela. A aparição dele no exato momento em que ameacei utilizar o Kirin (6) só comprovou o que eu já sabia.

Felizmente tudo terminou como eu planejara e, tendo deixado explícito para Konoha e para a cobra branca qual o preço que estava disposto a pagar pela vingança, consegui dar o primeiro passo para o plano que arquitetara desde o momento em que abandonara Konoha.

.

.

.

— _Afinal de contas... Chegamos a este ponto, não é?_

— _Já não tenho mais nada a aprender de você._

.

.

.

Talvez por estar enfraquecido pela quantidade de experimentos realizados no próprio corpo, ou por apenas ser tolo o suficiente em acreditar que eu realmente entregaria meu corpo a ele, Orochimaru se descuidou, deixando uma brecha para que eu pudesse atacá-lo. Este era o segundo passo a caminho da concretização da minha vingança. Não estava traindo-o, simplesmente porque em nenhum momento prometi fidelidade a ele.

A ambição de Orochimaru acabou tornando-se a sua perdição.

Então, depois de me certificar que a cobra branca não atrapalharia mais os meus planos, comecei uma jornada em busca de companheiros para iniciar a caçada final a Uchiha Itachi. Reunindo shinobis com habilidades específicas, a equipe "Hebi" (7) partia em busca de meu irmão como uma cobra rastejando atrás de sua presa, sorrateiramente. Não havia laços entre o time Hebi, o que facilitaria a nossa missão, evitando preocupações desnecessárias.

Entretanto, a caçada não foi fácil, com obstáculos surgindo à nossa frente e Konoha seguindo em nosso encalço. Porém, finalmente o dia da vingança dos Uchihas, da minha vingança, havia chegado.

.

.

.

— _Com esse Sharingan... você consegue ver até aonde?_

— _O que eu vejo com esses meus olhos agora é... Itachi... a sua morte._

.

.

.

Apesar de todo o ódio, uma parte dentro de mim, aquele resquício de inocência que eu não sabia que existia, ainda esperava o irmão que eu idolatrava sorrir, com uma explicação coerente e plausível para todas as suas ações, mesmo que isso parecesse impossível. Mas a cada revelação de Itachi, a cada nova descoberta, o ódio por ele só aumentava. E era esse ódio que me motivava a lutar com todas as forças, transformando a ilusão em realidade.

Utilizei todo o meu potencial nessa luta, gastando todas as cartas que possuía na manga e as reservas de chakra do corpo, mas Itachi parecia imortal. E quando pensei que seria o meu fim, quando fui encurralado contra aquela mureta com o símbolo Uchiha, Itachi me surpreendera com um sorriso e palavras enigmáticas...

_._

_._

_._

— _Perdoe-me, Sasuke... Essa será a última vez._

_._

_._

_._

E então, com um gesto nostálgico, uma batida de leve em minha testa, Uchiha Itachi despedia-se de uma vida cheia de pecados, enquanto deixava a mim uma vingança concluída e um vazio inexplicável no peito. Por um lado, sentia um grande alívio por concluir essa meta que estabeleci para a minha vida, mas, junto ao alívio fui preenchido por um vazio sufocante.

Mas o que eu pensei que seria o fim, mostrou ser apenas o começo de uma história de traições, conflito de interesses, brigas por poder e orgulho. E descobri da pior maneira que toda a minha vida havia sido uma farsa.

.

.

.

_Pela paz na vila de Konoha, e, acima de tudo, Uchiha Sasuke... Pelo seu bem... Ele desejou morrer como um criminoso e traidor._

_Recebendo a desonra em compensação a glória..._

_Ódio em compensação ao amor._

_E ainda assim Itachi morreu sorrindo._

_Deixando a você, o irmão mais novo, o nome Uchiha..._

_Continuou a te enganar até o fim..._

.

.

.

A princípio, eu não quis acreditar nas palavras de Madara. Era mais fácil, e menos doloroso, aceitar a realidade que Itachi criara para mim, a realidade em que eu vivera até então, do que aceitar aquela história que envolvia uma guerra por poder entre dois clãs. Mas todos os acontecimentos, todos os detalhes se encaixavam perfeitamente entre as lacunas de minha memória: as reuniões secretas dos Uchihas, a história sobre o nascimento de Konoha e as lembranças lacradas de meu irmão.

Todas aquelas revelações mexiam profundamente com as minhas emoções. Porém, se Madara acreditava que aquilo me afetaria de tal modo a nublar meus pensamentos coerentes, então ele não conhecia bem o Uchiha Sasuke. Revelar os segredos de Itachi e o passado de Konoha não garantia a minha confiança e lealdade a ele. Meus instintos alertavam para ter cuidado. E se até mesmo Itachi não confiara nele, por que então eu deveria confiar?

Sabia muito bem o que Madara desejava, era o mesmo que Orochimaru sempre quis; manipular-me para alcançar seus objetivos sórdidos. Mas Madara falharia no mesmo ponto em que Orochimaru falhou: ter confiado demais em si mesmo e no que acreditavam que a vingança e o nome Uchiha significavam em minha vida. Todos aqueles acontecimentos fizeram com que eu percebesse o que era realmente importante para mim e pelo que eu deveria lutar.

Sempre vivi pela vingança, pelo que acreditava ser o que eu desejava. Mas a verdade é que eu me agarrei a aquele único objetivo, o caminho que Itachi me mostrara, apenas para ter uma razão para continuar existindo, depois de perder tudo, família, sonhos e esperança. Mas, ao longo desse caminho que estava trilhando, descobri outras razões pelo que viver. Kakashi, Naruto e Sakura... abriram novos caminhos à minha frente. No entanto, minha existência estava tão entrelaçada à vingança, que desistir dela seria o mesmo que abandonar quem eu fora até então; eliminar a essência de Uchiha Sasuke.

Quando afirmo não me arrepender das minhas escolhas, não estou defendendo que elas estavam certas ou erradas, pois a definição do que é certo ou errado é relativo a cada indivíduo. Para mim, no entanto, foram as melhores opções.

_._

_._

_._

— _Mas, e se..._

_._

_._

_._

Trabalhar com suposições baseadas em situações que não podem ser alteradas é apenas perda de tempo. E, mesmo se houvesse a possibilidade de se alterar o passado, não há a garantia de que o resultado seria mais positivo ou favorável – poderia ocorrer exatamente o contrário. Eu poderia ter escolhido a vida tranqüila e "feliz" ao lado dos meus amigos ao invés da vingança, mas talvez assim nunca descobrisse a verdade sobre Itachi e o clã Uchiha. Poderia ter escolhido me fortalecer em Konoha ao invés de procurar poder com Orochimaru, mas talvez agora este ainda estivesse vivo, tramando algum outro ataque à vila, ou, pior, talvez não houvesse mais uma Vila da Folha. A Akatsuki poderia ter conseguido capturar a Kyuubi, Danzou poderia ainda estar no comando de Konoha, Sakura e os outros poderiam estar mortos...

São muitas as possibilidades. Entre um caminho incerto e uma trilha cheia de pedras, prefiro caminho conhecido. Ao menos, saberia aonde pisar.

É por essas razões que não me arrependo de minhas escolhas. E não me importo se as pessoas me condenam por isso.

— Sasuke-kun...

Era incrível como depois de tanto tempo, depois de presenciar tantas batalhas, tantas mortes, ela ainda conseguia manter aquela doçura em si. E ainda conservava aquele sufixo carinhoso.

— Hn?

— Você não se arrepende?

Mas o mais incrível era esse elo que nos unia, pois Sakura parecia sempre saber o que se passava em meus pensamentos. _Como_ _naquela noite_, pois mesmo sem ter conhecimento da visita do Quarteto do Som, ela sabia que eu iria partir. No entanto eu também conseguia ler o conteúdo de seus pensamentos claramente, e, por apenas encarar aqueles orbes claros e temerosos, eu percebi que ela não se referia aos meus feitos e escolhas do passado.

Ela se referia a nós.

Ao presente. E ao futuro.

.

.

.

— _Como está a Sakura?! Ela está bem?! Está... viva?!_

_Medo. Apreensão._

— _Acalme-se, por favor, Sasuke. A Sakura está bem agora, está em recuperação._

_Suspiro. Alívio._

— _Mas..._

_Tensão._

— _...Mas o que?_

— _A criança... Não conseguimos salvar o seu filho. Eu lamento._

_Tristeza? Dor, desilusão._

— _E..._

_Havia algo mais...? Poderia ser pior?_

— _Sakura não poderá mais engravidar._

_Talvez sim._

.

.

.

Fora inesperado o ataque de Kabuto. Depois de sua última aparição em frente a Naruto, entregando informações importantes sobre a Akatsuki, nunca mais houve-se notícias dele. Deveríamos ter tomado mais cuidado com sua promessa de vingança. Obviamente, tendo sido eu a derrotar seu "precioso" Orochimaru, Kabuto tentaria atacar em meu ponto fraco: Sakura e o bebê. E estando ele mais forte pelos poderes incorporados das células de Orochimaru e Sakura mais fragilizada pela gravidez, fora um ataque certeiro.

Felizmente agora ele não poderia mais machucar ninguém. Eu me encarregara pessoalmente disso. Da mesma maneira em que as chamas negras do Amaterasu (8) queimaram sem piedade a sua carne, sua alma queimaria eternamente no fogo do Inferno.

— Ainda há tempo... Podemos pedir o divórcio... Você... pode se casar novamente, ter herdeiros... Reconstruir o clã Uchiha e...

Eu não conseguia entender de onde ela tirava toda essa força. A dor da perda ainda era recente; Sakura especialmente deveria estar sofrendo muito. Ela irradiava de felicidade desde o momento que descobrira estar grávida – ser mãe certamente fazia parte de seus sonhos. Agora, por minha culpa, ela nunca mais poderia realizá-lo. E ainda assim ela conseguia se manter forte e pensar em interesses alheios.

— Sakura.

Levantei seu rosto para encarar aqueles verdes brilhantes, tão cheios de algo que eu não sabia o que era, mas que precisava em minha vida. Por mais que suas feições estivessem tentando transparecer neutralidade, seus olhos denunciavam a dor, a tristeza e o medo de seu coração. Eu desejava poder arrancar todos aqueles sentimentos ruins de dentro dela, mas não sabia exatamente como.

Nunca fui bom em me expressar.

Então, segurei seu rosto com ambas as mãos e encarei profundamente seus olhos, tentando transmitir o que eu não conseguia colocar em palavras. Depois, depositei um beijo em sua testa, em sinal do meu respeito, desci para a bochecha direita, em sinal da minha amizade, à esquerda, em sinal de minha lealdade, e, finalmente, aos seus lábios, em sinal do meu amor. Sim, amor, pois eu poderia não conseguir expressar em palavras, mas sabia exatamente o que era aquilo que sentia por Sakura.

— Nunca. Eu nunca me arrependi das escolhas que fiz, e continuo não me arrependendo.

Ela não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas.

— Mas... E-eu não poderei mais te ajudar com seus objetivos... Não p-poderei mais te dar herdeiros...

Sim, seria o fim da linhagem sanguínea dos Uchihas. Mas se esse era o preço a pagar para tê-la ao meu lado para sempre, eu não me importaria. Seria até melhor que essa linhagem maldita, que carregava um passado manchado de sangue de amigos e irmãos, morresse comigo. Evitaria que outros _Orochimarus_ ou _Madaras_ surgissem novamente.

Silenciei-a com outro beijo.

— Ainda podemos reconstruir o clã Uchiha juntos. – ela fitou-me com olhos surpresos e interrogativos. – Podemos adotar uma criança. Criarmos como um verdadeiro Uchiha. O laço sanguíneo, a linhagem avançada... não importam. – então seus olhos voltaram a marejar-se. – O que eu quero é apenas construir uma família com você.

E era a verdade. Estava cansado de viver sob o fardo do nome Uchiha, desejava apenas ter uma vida feliz, ao lado da mulher que eu amava. E tenho certeza que a próxima geração Uchiha daria muito orgulho aos seus pais, sem precisar do doujutsu (9) que consagrou essa família, mas que também fora a sua perdição.

— Sasuke-kun!

Sakura então pulou em meus braços, quase derrubando a nós dois no chão, abraçando-me forte, enquanto derramava lágrimas que eu esperava ser de felicidade. Então, mostrando-me aquele sorriso lindo que sempre aquecia meu coração, presenteou-me com um beijo delicado, cheio de emoção, mas que fazia meu estômago formigar.

— Eu te amo... E adoraria formar uma enorme família com você.

Sorri. Ela era realmente _irritante_.

E eu nunca me arrependeria de ter escolhido a vida ao seu lado.

* * *

**Owari.**

* * *

**Minidicionário:**

**(1) Sennin (****仙人****):** Eremita, ermitão.

**(2) Shinobi: **Sinônimo de ninja.

**(3) Arigatou:** Forma de agradecimento, "Obrigado(a)". A forma mais culta é acrescentada a palavra "Domo", que significaria "Muito obrigado(a)" ("Domo arigatou").

**(4)** **Como na primeira vez, naquele quarto de hospital:** Não, isso não é um fato verídico do mangá (infelizmente), eu apenas quis brincar com a idéia da história que recebi de presente da Carla-chan (BastetAzazis, para os não familiarizados), chamada "O Primeiro Beijo". Entendam como uma leitura complementar para esta fic.

**(5) Sensei:** "Professor", "Mentor", "Mestre".

**(6) Kirin:** Um dos jutsus mais poderosos de Sasuke, em que ele manipula os raios da natureza contra seu inimigo, através do controle de seu elemento. É uma das mais fortes de todas as técnicas que utilizam o elemento trovão, pois utiliza o próprio elemento da natureza a seu favor. Na falta de condições favoráveis para a execução do jutsu, é utilizado o "Katon: Gouryuka no Jutsu" contra as nuvens carregadas, gerando assim todas as condições climáticas necessárias.

**(7) Hebi:** Cobra, serpente.

**(8) Amaterasu:** Técnica especial que só pode ser executada pelo portador do Mangekyou Sharingan. Chamas Negras surgem em um ponto focalizado, e engolem qualquer coisa, até mesmo outras chamas. As chamas negras do Amaterasu não podem ser apagadas, a não ser pela vontade do usuário do jutsu, e diz-se que podem perdurar por 7 dias e 7 noites.

**(9) Doujutsu:** Habilidade provinda das pupilas/olhos, geralmente exclusivas de clãs de Kekkei Genkai (Linhagem Sanguínea Avançada) como os Uchihas e os Hyuugas.

* * *

**Backstage:**

* * *

Mye-chan: Yahoo! XD Estou de volta, para a felicidade de alguns e a infelicidade de muitos! XD

Sasuke cochichando: Eu que o diga. ú.u

Mye-chan: Carla-chan, espero que tenha gostado do presentinho! Foi o Sasuke-kun que escreveu especialmente para você! ;D

Sasuke: O quê?! Isso é mentira, você alterou quase todo o texto que eu escrevi! ò.o Deixou-me parecendo um idiota apaixonado! ù.u

Mye-chan: Nyaa, mas você é um idiota apaixonado, Darling! Pela Saku-chan! ;D Além disso, eu precisava dar um toque mais romântico à história, aquele texto estava muito sem graça. ú.u

Sasuke com olhar atravessado: ... ¬¬

Mye-chan: Nyaa, e me desculpe a demora, Carla-chan, já faz quase duas semanas, mas eu só consegui ter uma idéia na véspera do seu aniversário, e demorei todo este tempo porque, você sabe, eu tenho um certo problema em escrever em primeira pessoa... T-T Mas, ainda assim, espero que tenha gostado, foi de coração. ;D

Sakura chega toda sorridente segurando um bolo decorado com morangos e algumas velinhas em cima: Prontinho, consegui terminar o bolo a tempo! Podemos cantar os parabéns para a Carla-chan agora!

Sasuke: Hn. Andem logo com isso, tenho mais o que fazer. – olhar de esguelha para uma certa kunoichi de cabelos rosados.

Mye-chan: Nem quero saber o que é, Sasuke-kun. Guarde seus pensamentos pervos para quando estiverem apenas os dois entre quatro paredes. ;P

Sakura corada: Mye-chan! – tosse forçada. – Então, que tal cantarmos os parabéns para a Carla-chan? #ú.u#

Mye-chan: Okay! XD

Sakura: Então... Parabéns—

Mye-chan lembra-se de algo: Espere!

Sasuke: O que foi agora? – erguendo uma sobrancelha, entediado.

Mye-chan: Temos que esperar o Hidan-san! Ele ainda não chegou!

Silêncio geral.

Sasuke: Eu ouvi direito? Você chamou aquele louco masoquista aqui?!

Mye-chan: Sim! XD

Sasuke começa a sair do estúdio puxando a Sakura pela mão: Nós vamos embora. ù.u

Mye-chan: Ehh? Ó.o Por quê? Nós nem cantamos parabéns, nem comemos o bolo da Saku-chan... ó.o

Sakura: É verdade, Sasuke-kun... Eu fiz o bolo com tanto carinho... ó.ò

Sasuke: Eu me recuso a permanecer em um mesmo ambiente que aquele... doente. ù.u E você sabe que eu não gosto de doces, Sakura.

Mye-chan: Nyaa, Sasuke-kun, tome cuidado com o que diz, o Hidan-san pode se magoar. ó.o

Sasuke: Claro, e você sabe como eu me importo com isso, não é? ù.u

Mye-chan: Você é mau, Sasuke-kun. T-T O Hidan-san pode ser um louco masoquista, mas ele também tem sentimentos... – completa baixinho. – ...eu acho. o.o

Sasuke: Hn. E, afinal, por que você o chamou aqui? ¬¬

Mye-chan: Nyaa, porque a Carla-chan gosta dele! XD

Sasuke: Cada doido com seus gostos... ú.u

Sakura choramingando em um cantinho: Eu fiz o bolo com tanto carinho... E o Sasuke-kun nem quer experimentar... T-T

Mye-chan: Tá vendo o que você fez, Sasuke-kun? ò.o Fez a Saku-chan chorar de novo! Seu menino mau! – abraça a Sakura. – Saku-chan, não se preocupe, vou arranjar alguém melhor para você, que aprecie os seus bolos e te dê o valor que merece! ó.o

Sasuke: ... – suspiro cansado. – Tá, eu como o bolo. ù.u

Sakura e Mye-chan: Weeeeee! \o/\o/ _"Nada que uma chantagenzinha emocional não resolva..."_ 9.9

Sasuke: Mas então, vamos ter que esperar até quando? ù.u

Mye-chan: Ah, é verdade! O Hidan-san está demorando... i.i Será que ele se esqueceu do nosso compromisso? Onde será que ele anda com a cabeça? (9.9)

Sasuke: É melhor que não venha mesmo. ù.u

Mye-chan: Ai, Sasuke-kun, por que essa implicância toda? Eu já falei que aquela cantada que ele deu na Saku-chan era só uma aposta entre nós... ú.u

Sasuke: ... ¬¬

Sakura: Nyaa, Sasuke-kun ciumento é tão fofo! n.n – abraça.

Sasuke: Não sou ciumento. #ù.u# – aproveitando o abraço.

Mye-chan: Bem, já que aparentemente o Hidan-san se esqueceu da festinha, vamos ter que ir buscá-lo. Carla-chan, depois aparecemos aí na sua casa com o bolo para cantarmos os parabéns (atrasado), okay? ;D

Sasuke: "Vamos"? E você acha que eu irei te ajudar por quê? ¬¬

Mye-chan ignorando comentários rabugentos: Ah, antes de _irmos_, gostaria de agradecer a todos os leitores e amigos pelo carinho e compreensão durante todo este ano. Estive ausente devido a faculdade, mas graças a Deus tudo ocorreu bem! Espero conseguir retomar o ritmo de ficwriter o quanto antes, mas peço só um pouquinho mais de paciência para aqueles que acompanham minhas outras fics. E também gostaria de agradecer ao pessoal da Defenders, pelos ótimos momentos e teorias compartilhadas. Obrigada a todos! Amo vocês!

Sasuke: Okay, já chega dessa melação. u.u – puxa Sakura para mais perto. – Vamos logo com isso, tenho muitos _compromissos_ ainda hoje. – sorriso malicioso.

Sakura cora e fingi não ter entendido a indireta.

Mye-chan: Tá, tá, já entendi o _recado_. ú.u Kissus a todos e, se não for pedir muito, deixem reviews para eu saber se gostaram ou não! XD Bye-bye! o/

**Transmissão encerrada! **


End file.
